Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension)
Lawrence Fletcher is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Lawrence Fletcher and the father of Ferb, as well as the stepfather of Phineas and Candace. He lives under the dictatorship of the Doofenshmirtz family. Biography Early life It is unknown as to whether or not Lawrence's early life is identical to that of the 1st Dimension Lawrence's, but he is presumed to have been born to 2nd Dimension counterparts of Reginald and Winifred Fletcher in England. Adulthood Before marrying Linda As with the 1st Dimension Lawrence, Lawrence gained a son named Ferb, but it is unknown as to whether or not he was married to Ferb's mother or exactly how their relationship ended.﻿ Marriage While living in America, Lawrence somehow met a woman named Linda Flynn under circumstances that are never revealed. They dated and fell in love, eventually marrying one another, and Lawrence gained Linda's children Phineas and Candace as stepchildren. Takeover of the Tri-State Area When the Doofenshmirtz family conquered the Tri-State Area with their armies of Norm Bots and Animal Borgs years later, Lawrence was forced to live under the rules of the cruel dictator family, wearing Dooferalls and playing the game of Doofopoly with his family. His job as a civilian under the Doofenshmirtz family's rule is not specified, other than he works at a factory and is forced to stay there for a week. It is presumably the factory used to produce Norm Bots (''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game). Lawrence immediately became concerned of his children breaking the rules and getting in trouble with the Doofenshmirtz family and began enforcing the household rules of the children staying inside the house and not talking to the neighbors. Little did he know that Candace founded The Resistance, an organization bent on ending the Doofenshmirtz family's rule. Present life Lawrence has a small cameo in the film. He spots Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 and mistakes them for his own kids, telling them with concern that they should get back inside the house before the Norm bots catch them. He then departs for his week-long work at a factory (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Eventually, he returns home following the arrest of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Two months later, the boys found a secret bunker below the backyard, containing hidden sports equipment. An arriving Lawrence tells the boys that he stowed the equipment ever since the Doofenshmirtz family took over the Tri-State Area, and encourages the boys to take their new interest in using the equipment for fun. Even after Heinz escapes from custody with help of his family, Lawrence continues on living with his family in peace. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Personality Lawrence's personality prior to the takeover of the Tri-State Area is unknown, but he seems to have been as absent-minded, imaginative, and easy-going as his 1st Dimension counterpart. But with the Doofenshmirtz family in control, he has taken on a different personality in which he is concerned with his children talking to strangers and doesn't want them to get captured by the Norm Bots. However, this concern seems to blind his judgment, as he speaks to the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb under the pretense that they're his children from this dimension, in spite of the fact that they do not have their hair cut in a military style and that they're obviously not wearing Dooferalls. Physical Appearance Lawrence is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, with the exception of the Dooferalls and the gray cap. His skin is also a bit more grey. Relationships Linda Flynn-Fletcher Lawrence hasn't been seen interacting with his wife. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence is extremely concerned with Phineas and Ferb's safety and wants them to stay inside the house in order to stay out of trouble with the Doofenshmirtz family. Candace Flynn Lawrence hasn't been seen interacting with his stepdaughter, but it can be assumed he's concerned for her as much as Phineas and Ferb. Notes *He works at some sort of a factory. *He calls the Norm Bots "Doofbots". Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" es:Lawrence Fletcher (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Lawrence Fletcher (2ª Dimensão) Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Males Category:Look Alikes Category:Fletcher family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:L Category:Lawrence Lookalikes Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:European Characters Category:British characters